Personal user devices, such as smartphones, have become indispensable to people's lives. People store important information such as work emails, contact information, and the like. Sometimes users accidentally damage their user device and are prevented from one or more functionalities of the device. For example, a button may get damaged or part of the screen may go dark. Some common causes of damage are dropping the user device, getting the user device wet, and ordinary wear and tear.
Individuals will often repair or buy replacements for their broken devices, but this will usually take time. People truly rely on their user devices and losing access to the user device, even temporarily can be a frustrating experience.
Applicant recognizes that it would be beneficial if user devices could detect trauma or breakage and take remediation measures to salvage as much functionality of the user devices as possible until the user can fix the device or replace the device.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.